High School Maximum
by M. LaTam
Summary: What happens when Max is served with detention? Does she find new friends or a long lost family? Read and find out. Disclaimer: i do not own Maximum Ride or the characters, only this plot. Rated for violence and brief language. Fax.
1. Detention

ONE

I sat down in front of the large mahogany desk and stared down at my pale hands waiting for the wrinkled old prune to punish me. "Do you know why you're here, Miss. Batchelder?" he asked me.

"Vaguely," I muttered.

"Well if you don't remember than let me remind you," he snarled. "You set off a stink bomb during this morning's assembly. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Wasn't big enough," I muttered.

"Well since I can't suspend you because of your parents, I'll give you two months of after school detention as long as you don't pull a stunt like this again," he told me. I nodded and left. I went straight to after school detention. There were three other kids there. Luckily the teacher was passed out at her desk. The kids looked over at me as I took a seat by the window. A boy with strawberry blonde hair sat down on my desk. I leaned back in my chair.

"So what is a pretty thing like yourself in detention for?" he asked me. I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"First, get off my desk. Second, I'm not interested and third, I blew up a stink bomb this morning during the assembly," I told him, counting them off my fingers. "Any questions?"

A tall boy in the far corner, with long black hair and dressed in all black, smirked. "James, leave the poor rich girl alone," he said in a deep husky voice that sent shivers down my spine.

"Hey, I can't help it. My charms always come on when a girl talks about bombs," he said defensively. While they were talking to each other, I was slipping my feet around the table legs and I pulled it out from under Blondie. He fell to the ground but the teacher didn't stir. The mocha skinned girl burst out laughing and the black haired boy smirked. James quickly looked at me. "Okay, I can take a hint," he said and went to the back corner adjacent to the black haired boy. The mocha skinned girl smiled and walked over to me, a hand extended in front of her.

"Hi, I'm Monique but everyone calls me Nudge. But I don't know why. Do you want to be friends? If so we can go to the mall and shop a lot. We could talk about clothes and shoes and make-up and earrings and bracelets and necklaces and rings and…" she was cut off when James clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Sorry, we all call that the Nudge Channel because she talks a million miles a minute," he told me. He took his hand off and smiled at me.

"That's James but we call him Iggy because he loves bombs and stuff and he's a complete pig. He's also blind," she said pointing at James. "And that's Nick but he prefers Fang no idea why." I smiled at Fang and he smirked. "So did you really set off the stink bomb this morning?"

"Yeah and I got two months detention for it when I should've been suspended. Nope, I'll never get suspended because of my stupid parents," I said bitterly. Fang got up and walked over, suddenly interested.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Ever heard of the scientist Jeb Batchelder?" I asked them.

"Yeah, the mega rich guy that funds this school," Iggy said.

"My dad," I said, annoyed. "Jeb is my dad."

"So that means if you get suspended or kicked out than your parents will pull their funds," Fang said softly.

"Yep, and I keep trying to get out of this hell hole," I replied. Fang held his hand out to me.

"Come with me, Richie Rich," he said with a small smirk. "I can help with your little problem." I took his hand and he took me out into the hall and to a custodial closet.

"What now?" I asked softly. He looked at me.

"You're not like other girls, are you?" he asked as he sat down on an overturned bucket.

"Nope," I replied as I sat down against the wall opposite him.

"So, let's get to know each other," he said softly. I nodded.

"Twenty questions and you go first," I told him.

"Alright," he sighed. "Color?"

"Blue," I replied.

"Black. Movie," he said softly.

"Mm, that's a toughie. I guess, Legion," I replied.

"Don't laugh but uh, Fantasia," he mumbled. I smiled.

"Which one?" I asked softly.

"Both," he replied.

"They're both good movies," I told him. "Okay, favorite band?"

"Green day," he replied.

"One Republic," I told him. "That and Maroon 5."

"Hobby?" he asked.

"I play guitar and sing," I said softly.

"I play guitar," he replied. "And if you tell anyone I also sing you'll regret it."

"I promise, just don't tell anyone I sing and we're good," I told him.

"Sing for me," he asked. I sighed softly. I softly sung 'Secrets' by One Republic. He smiled and pulled me into his lap. The next thing I knew, I had him up against the wall and my lips on his while his hands made small circles on my lower back. I quickly pulled back and touched my lips. "Sorry," he said and went for the door. I grabbed his hand and he looked at me. I pulled him a little closer and kissed him. I pulled back slightly.

"I think meeting you just made my life at this school so much better," I whispered to him. He smiled and pulled me closer.

"Gonna stick around for me?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," I said softly.

"The hottest girl in school wants to hang around just for a guy," he said softly.

"Not just any guy. For you," I said softly. "The best guy I've ever met." He grinned and picked me up, putting me over his shoulder. "Hey!" He carried me back to the class room and his friends looked at us, confused. "Damn it, Fang. Put me down," I snapped and hit his back multiple times. Iggy snickered softly. Fang decided to be a mega jerk and carry me all around the room. "If you don't put me down, I'll tell them what you told me earlier." His eyes widened and he quickly set me down on his desk in the back. He sat down in his chair and his hair hid his left eye. I smiled and sat in his lap.

"Hey," he cried as I leaned back against his chest. I suddenly felt my cell vibrate in my back pocket which was right against Fang's valuables. He smirked and slipped his hand in my pocket to get my phone. He took it out and handed it to me. I glared at him and answered it when I saw it was from home.

"Hello," I said warily.

"Hey, Max," came the familiar chipper voice of my half-sister, Ella. I smiled.

"What's up, Els," I asked as I leaned back on Fang causing him to groan with slight pain, putting a smile on my face and his friends snicker.

"Do you want to go to the mall as soon as you get home? You need new clothes and I just have to get you that new skirt," she pleaded.

"No," I said quickly.

"Please, please, please, please, please, Max," she begged as I walked over to the window.

"No," I told her.

"But Max, you never let me shop for you and you need something nice for the party tonight," she whined.

"Then I won't go to the party, it's just another one of Jeb's," I told her as I leaned against the wall with everyone but the still sleeping teacher staring at me.

"Max, it's not Jeb's. It's my party," she explained. "Please, Dylan will be there." I groaned.

"All the more reason not to go," I said bitterly. "I hate him and you know it."

"Max, just give him a chance," she begged. "Please, Max."

"No, not if Dylan's there," I told her.

"What about Ari? He's really excited and wants you to go," she tried. I hit my head on the wall.

"Fine, I'll go for Ari as long as I can bring some friends and Dylan stays the hell away from me," I caved. "But I have enough clothes so I'm not going to the mall."

"But Max," she whined.

"No," I told her.

"Don't make me get mom," she tried and I laughed.

"The mom card won't work this time, Els. Especially not after what I did this morning," I said with a smirk. "I see ya after detention."

"Detention," she cried as I hung up and closed my eyes. Iggy walked over and leaned against the wall beside me. I felt his arm slid around my waist.

"You want to lose that arm, Iggy?" I asked him.

"Not me," Iggy said from the other side of the room. I quickly opened my eyes as they laughed. I looked over and saw Fang. I smiled and put my arm around his shoulders.

"Do you guys want to come to a party tonight?" I asked them.

"Why?" Iggy asked suspiciously.

"I need some friends to help me survive the torment," I replied.

"Are we your friends?" he asked, curiously.

"Yep," I replied with a smile. Nudge squealed with joy. Fang gently gave my hip a slight squeeze.

"We have to go shopping," Nudge said excitedly.

"Oh no, I just told my sister I wasn't going shopping with her," I said quickly.

"But you have to come," she begged.

"No," I said stubbornly.

"Oh my god, this is a first. A girl who _doesn't_ want to go shopping," Iggy snickered. I groaned and hid my head behind Fang's shoulder. They stopped laughing as soon as my arm fell around Fang's waist and had pulled him a little closer. "No way." I looked over at them and then realized how close I was to Fang. I started to pull away but he pulled me in front of him and wrapped his arms around my waist, leaning on my back and head on my shoulder. "Dude, what's your girlfriend gonna say about this?" Fang buried his face in my long brown sun-streaked hair.

"Iggy, I broke up with Lissa weeks ago," Fang groaned. "But she won't leave me alone."

"So you hook up with another girl, whom you just met mind you, to get her off your ass?" Iggy asked. "Since when were you two interested in each other? Have you kissed yet?" I looked down at my feet when he asked the last one. Suddenly the bell rang and the teacher woke up.

"Okay, kids, go home," she said as she left. I quickly grabbed Fang's hand and pulled him out to my jeep. He picked me up and set me on the hood. He gently caressed my cheek as the others came out unnoticed. I gently pulled Fang closer by his shirt. He gently kissed my lips as Ella walked up. I pulled back when I heard Ella and Nudge squeal with joy. Ella grabbed my arm and pulled me off the hood. The others quickly ran over.

"Now we have to go to the mall," Ella told me.

"No," I told her but Nudge forced me into the back of my jeep after taking my keys. Fang got in the back with me as Ella and Nudge got up front. I groaned and stuck my head out the window. "We'll see you at the party later. I'll have Fang call you with the address," I called to Iggy. Fang pulled me back in and buckled me in. I glared at him. Nudge started the car and started driving to the mall. Fang wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed my cheek. "You hate me, don't you?" I asked softly.

"Nope," he said softly and I gently kissed his cheek. "So, who's Dylan?"

"OMG, he's like the hottest, most popular guy in the whole school besides you and Iggy," Nudge exclaimed.

"And for the thousandths time, I'm not interested," I groaned and leaned on Fang's shoulder.


	2. The Party

TWO

Two Hours Later

I collapsed on my bed after dropping the shopping bags on the floor. I could hear Ella and Nudge talking in Ella's room. Fang stood in the door of my room. "You just gonna stand there or what?" I asked with my eyes closed. I suddenly felt him sitting next to me. I opened my eyes and saw him leaning over me. He swung his leg over to the other side of me and leaned in a little. I gently bit my lip and slid my arms around his neck. He grinned and started tickling me. "Stop. Fang, stop," I cried while laughing. The door slowly opened and Jeb, my mom, Ella and Nudge poked their heads in as Fang and I fell to the floor but Fang continued to tickle me. "Fang, stop," I giggled. He suddenly pinned me to the floor. "You so suck." He smirked and leaned down a little. He slowly closed the gap between us.

"Maxine Batchelder," Jeb snapped. Fang quickly helped me to my feet. "Would you like to tell me why your principal just called?"

"Not really," I growled. I crossed my arms in front of me. I grabbed Fang's hand and pulled him downstairs to my garden where I never allowed anyone to go in. I locked the door and walked to my roses. I knelt down and pulled on my gloves. Fang sat down on the bench nearby.

"You okay?" Fang asked as the others came down to the door. When I didn't answer Fang sat down next to me while I pruned my roses. "So your name is Maxine?"

"That's what my dad calls me but I changed my name, legally with my mom's permission," I told him.

"What's your name?" he asked softly.

"Maximum Martinez," I told him. "I took my mom's maiden name."

"Well I'm Nickolas Ride but I prefer to be called Fang because I was a vampire for Halloween when I was little," he told me. I smiled and held his hand.

"It fits you," I said softly. I slowly inched closer to him. He slowly touched my hip and leaned in closer. "Are you going to kiss me?" I breathed.

"Yeah," he whispered and closed the gap. I slowly moved closer, moving into his lap and deepening our kiss. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck. He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist and broke our kiss.

"So what were you doing in detention?" I mumbled.

"Got in a fight," he replied.

"So do you frequent after school detention a lot?" I asked curiously.

"Nope, you're gonna be on your own for the rest of your time in it," he told me. "I can pick you up though."

I smiled. "So you're willing to hang around school for me?" I asked with a smile.

"I'm willing to suffer your sister's party for you," he murmured and lightly kissed my lips.

"You are the sweetest boy I've ever met," I mumbled, each word separated by kisses. He suddenly picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. He sat down on the bench and I played with strands of his hair.

"So this is your garden?" he asked.

"I want you to meet someone," I said and pulled him to his feet. I pulled him past the roses, trees, and herbs to a large cage. I pulled him inside and I whistled smoothly.

"Max?" a soft voice asked from the tall trees.

"Max?" a little boy's voice asked.

"Come down, it's safe. Jeb's not around," I called up. Two little blonde kids quickly flew down to us. Fang's eyes widened when he saw their wings. "Fang, meet Angel and the Gasman. Kids, meet Fang." Angel had soft blonde curls and small white wings. Her brother, Gazzy, has spiked blonde hair and brown wings. I gently touched Fang's shoulder. Angel grinned.

"Max, he's like us," she told me. I quickly looked at her.

"You sure," I asked her. _Of course, I'm sure, Max,_ she thought to me. I nodded and looked at Fang. He looked at me and smirked. He shrugged off his leather jacket and unfurled long black wings. He pulled them back in just as I unfurled my long brown wings and my primary and secondary feathers were white, just like hawk feathers. I pulled them back in when I heard Jeb's voice inside the garden. I quickly turned to Angel and Gazzy. "Hide, now," I whispered quickly. "We can't let him find you." They quickly flew back up into the trees. Fang pulled his jacket back on while I pulled on my windbreaker. Jeb, my mom, Ella and Nudge came in.

"Max, we need to talk about what happened this morning," mom told me.

"Okay, I set off a stink bomb during the assembly but it won't happen again," I said defensively.

"That's new," Jeb said. "Are you saying you want to stay at the school?" I smiled and held Fang's hand.

"Yeah," I replied. Jeb smiled. Fang suddenly picked me up and shrugged off his jacket. "Fang, what are you doing?"

"Hello, Jeb," Fang growled. "Nice to see you again."

"Mr. Ride," Jeb said with a smirk. "Long time since I last saw you." Fang growled lowly in his throat and held me bridal style in his arms.

"Who else did you experiment on?" Fang asked. "Nudge, over here." She quickly ran behind him. He shook out his wings and I held onto him.

"Fang," Nudge growled.

"Oh dear," Jeb muttered.

"Up and away, Nudge," Fang said quickly and suddenly flew up to where Angel and Gazzy were. Shockingly, so did Nudge. She had long tawny wings. She landed on the branch above Angel and Gazzy. Angel snuggled into Gazzy's chest, scared. I quickly climbed out of Fang's arms and climbed over to them.

"Max," Angel whispered as she crawled into my lap. "I can hear him."

"I know, baby," I whispered.

"He doesn't want to hurt us anymore," she told me.

"Ange, don't listen to him. He knows you're here so he's sending you those thoughts," I whispered. Nudge sat down next to Fang and he held her close.

"Max, come down, sweetheart," Jeb called.

"Leave them alone, Jeb," mom snapped at him. "You've done enough to those poor kids. Just stop experimenting on them."

"I wasn't going to, Val," Jeb snapped. I slowly set Angel down in Gazzy's lap and flew down to them.

"Promise me you won't," I told him. "Swear on your life."

"I swear, Max. I'm not interested in that type of stuff anymore," he told me. "I love you, Max. My sweet little Max." Fang flew down, carrying Angel and Nudge carrying Gazzy. Fang carefully set Angel down and walked over to me. He gently wrapped his arm around my waist. We suddenly heard the doorbell ring. Ella quickly ran out of the garden.

"Jeb, we should get going. We have reservations," mom said softly and they left. The next thing I knew, Ari, Fang, Iggy and I were sitting on the couch in the living room. Ella, Nudge and Angel were talking on the other couch and Gazzy was hanging out with some other kids that were at the party. The house was extremely crowded. I slowly got up and picked up Ari when I saw how the kids were dancing.

"Come on, kiddo," I said softly. I went and got Angel and Gazzy and took them up to a spare bedroom. I put the three of them to bed. Luckily this room was soundproof so they couldn't hear the party. I went back downstairs and bumped into Dylan.

"Hey, Max," he said with a grin. "Wanna go somewhere quiet?" He tried to touch me but I pushed him away and went to find Fang. Dylan grabbed my arm and pulled me up to my room. He closed the door and pushed me onto my bed. I quickly backed away from him.

"This is not how you get a girl, Dylan," I told him. He suddenly slapped me across my face and I fell back on my bed, holding my cheek. Blood seeped through my fingers. He suddenly grabbed me by my hair and held me up to him.

"I never wanted you, Maximum," he hissed. "Now, here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to torture you. Then I'll carry out my orders and have a child with you."

"Stay away from me," I said trying to push him away but he hit me again and again and again and again. The door slowly opened just as Dylan threw me onto the floor. I slowly tried to get up as Fang slipped in unnoticed.

"Had enough, bitch," Dylan spat at me. I spat out bits of blood. Fang suddenly knocked Dylan out and knelt down beside me.

"Max, are you okay?" he asked quickly. He pulled me into his lap and I cradled my left arm against my chest. Iggy, Nudge and Ella quickly came in and saw us. My face was covered with dried blood and my arm and a couple ribs were broken. Other people from the party came up the see what was going on and saw an unconscious Dylan and me all beat up. Fang slowly picked me up and carried me downstairs with the others following. The music immediately stopped as Fang laid me down on the couch. "Someone get Dylan out of here," he growled sitting next to me and holding my hand. Two football jocks went upstairs and carried Dylan out to their car. The rest of the party people left, which left Fang, Iggy, Nudge and Ella here in the living room with me while the three little ones slept upstairs. "Max, tell me what happened," Fang whispered, stroking my bloody hair. I told them everything that happened but slowly because of the pain when I spoke. Iggy touched Fang's shoulder.

"Let me clean her up a bit, see how bad her injuries are," Iggy told him. Fang nodded, knowing something I don't, and got up. Iggy sat down next to me and helped me take off my windbreaker and shirt. I felt strangely comfortable and trusting as he cleaned my wounds. I winced every time he'd touch a broken rib.

"Ow," I cried when he lifted my left arm.

"This looks real bad," he stated. "Broken nose, ribs, and arm." Fang growled in his throat. "We need to get her to a hospital."

"No," I choked out. "Els, call mom and Jeb."

"Why can't we go to the hospital?" Iggy asked.

"She's like us, Ig. She has wings," Fang told him. Ella quickly went into the next room to make the call.

"Well, I think I can set her arm and bandage her cuts and fix her nose but not much else," Iggy said. "Her mom can fix her ribs." Iggy carefully took my arm in his hands. "I'm sorry but this is going to hurt," he told me.

"I know, I've broken my arm before," I choked out, pained. I took a deep breath just as he set it but I still screamed in pain. I hit my head on the armrest and closed my eyes.

"You okay?" he asked, hesitantly.

"Peachy," I said through clenched teeth. "Just get my nose before I punch you." He suddenly set my nose and quickly bandaged my other injuries. I bit my lip as mom and Jeb came in. Ella was sitting with Nudge in the far corner talking quietly.

"Oh my god," mom cried and ran over to me just as Iggy moved away. She quickly sat down next to me and I looked up at her. "Max, what happened?"

"Just some jerk," I told her. "Iggy took care of most of my injuries but I still have broken ribs."

"Okay, we need to move you to my office," she told me. "I have some things in there that can help." I nodded a little and she let Fang pick me up since I refused to let Jeb. Mom led Fang into her office and he laid me on her examination table. My mom's a vet so my legs hung off the table because it was meant for animals. Fang gently held my hand as my mom gave me some Valium to make the pain go away. Fang gently caressed my cheek and occasionally cleaned some blood off my face and hair while my mom fixed me up. I slowly fell fast asleep on the table.


	3. The Recovery

THREE

I slowly woke up a few days later in minimal pain. I looked around as I sat up and noticed I was in my bedroom. I saw the blood was cleaned up off the floor and walls and everything. I slowly slid out of bed and pulled on some clean clothes. I stretched and looked in the mirror. I smiled when I noticed that I looked like the incident never happened. I slowly went downstairs to the kitchen and saw Iggy at the stove with mom, Nudge, Angel and Ella talking at the table, Gazzy and Ari were eating at the table, and Fang was sitting at the island having cereal while Jeb was nowhere to be seen. I slowly snuck up behind Fang and wrapped my arms around his waist. He gently touched my hands. "How ya feeling?" he asked softly and everyone looked over at us.

I rested my head on his shoulder. "Like it never happened," I replied. I gently kissed his cheek. "You're my hero," I whispered in his ear. He smirked and pulled me into his lap. Iggy set a plate of eggs, bacon and toast down in front of me and I dug in while Fang continued to eat his cereal. Everyone else went back to what they were doing. Fang wrapped his free hand around my waist and held me close to him. We both finished our breakfast and he carried me up to my room. He laid me down in my bed and sat next to me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked me.

"I'm okay, handsome," I whispered. "Now come here so I can reward you for saving me." He slowly leaned over me and I pulled him closer. I gently kissed his lips and knocked him back on my bed. I crawled up to him and continued to kiss him. He gently held me close to him and kissed back. I gently rested my head on his chest while he rubbed small circles in my lower back. I broke our kiss and rested my head on his shoulder. "Thank you for saving me," I whispered.

"I'll always be around to protect you, Maxie. If Dylan hurts you again, I'll kill him," he whispered. I gently snuggled into his side and closed my eyes.

"You better," I whispered softly as Iggy, Nudge, Ella, Angel, Ari and Gazzy came in. Iggy cleared his throat and we looked over at them but stayed in our positions. Fang relaxed me by rubbing my lower back.

"Aw, you two look so cute together," Nudge cooed.

"Guys, they want to be alone," Angel told them.

"And do what?" Iggy asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Max is getting tired and she was going to fall asleep," Angel told him. "Fang was just gonna watch her sleep and think about beating up Dylan."

"Oh, I love my little mind reader," I sighed and snuggled into Fang a little more as Nudge and Ella ushered everyone out and Angel closed the door behind them. I closed my eyes and fell fast asleep in Fang's arms.

I groaned softly as I woke up a few hours later. I snuggled into the warm pillow next to me and felt a strong arm around my waist as the bedroom door opened. "Max, sweetheart," my mom's soothing voice cooed. "Wake up, honey."

"No," I mumbled and squeezed my pillow.

"At least stop squeezing Fang," she told me.

"I don't mind, Dr. M," the pillow said in a deep husky voice and I realized that it was actually Fang. I slowly looked up at him and he gave me a half-smile. My mom slowly left as I sat up.

"Sorry," I said softly.

"Like I said," he said as he sat up next to me and held my hand and touched my cheek. "I don't mind." He slowly leaned in and kissed me. We kissed each other aggressively and tangled ourselves in my blankets. He held me close as I laid on top of him while we kissed. Jeb, Iggy, Angel and my mom slowly came in. Fang gently rubbed between my wings and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You are an amazing kisser," I sighed.

"You're not half bad yourself," he whispered softly. I smiled softly and gently undid a couple of his shirt buttons. "What are you doing?" he asked curiously. I gently kissed his bare chest. He suddenly got out of bed and picked me up. He carried me out onto me balcony and took off. Once we were like a thousand feet in the air he let go of me. I fell a hundred feet before I caught myself. I flew back up to Fang and flew on my side next to him. He turned on his side and adjusted his wings so he wouldn't hit mine. I smiled and held his hands in mine. He smiled brightly, one of his rare smiles. He flew in close to me. He pulled me into his arms. "Stop flying," he murmured. I pulled in my wings and I wrapped my arms around him. He gently kissed my lips as he held my wings against my back. "Do you trust me?" he asked as Jeb, mom, Iggy, Angel, Nudge, Ella, Gazzy and Ari watched us from the front yard of my home.

"Always," I said as he flew vertical over the pond in front of my home.

"Hold on tight," he said with a mischievous grin. I held onto him just as he pulled his wings in.

"Fang," I screamed and struggled to break free as we plummeted towards the ground. At the last second he snapped out his wings and caught us with our feet hitting the surface of the pond. I felt my heart racing with adrenaline.

"Still trust me?" he asked me. I nodded a little.

"Yeah," I replied and clung to him tightly. He landed right in front of the others and let me go. I suddenly collapsed but he quickly caught me.

"I got ya," he said softly and held me up.

"You okay," Jeb asked me but I ignored him and looked in Fang's eyes, trusting him completely. My eyes started to droop and my legs felt like jelly. Fang noticed and picked me up bridal style. He started toward the front door when Jeb stopped him as I started to fall asleep. I gently grasped Fang's shirt and rested my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes slowly. "Give her to me."

"No," Fang snarled. The others stood behind Fang and Jeb stood in front of him.

"Jeb, leave them alone," my mom told him. Fang pushed passed him and took me up to my bedroom. He laid me down in my bed and I fell fast asleep.


	4. The Mall and Past Relationships

FOUR

I groggily woke the next day to Angel, Nudge and Ella bouncing on my bed. "Max, wake up," Ella urged, poking my sides. I groaned and rolled over in annoyance. "Come on, Max. Mom is gonna take us to the mall."

"No, go away," I groaned.

"Oh, I have an idea, come on," Nudge said and they ran out of the room, laughing. I sighed and pulled the covers over my head to go back asleep. After a few minutes I felt rough hands touch my bare feet. I whimpered at the coldness of the fingers. I closed my eyes to keep myself from giggling. The hands slowly slid up my bare legs and my blanket shifted slightly. I started to panic as I realized it was Fang and that he was going to see me in only my bra and panties. He slowly shifted a little and kissed my calf.

"Maxie," he whispered huskily, causing me to tremble. His fingers tenderly rubbed against my leg and I bit back a moan. He moved slightly and kissed my heel. "Wakey, wakey, Maxie." I peeked out at him and he smirked at me. He crawled up under the covers and snuggled up behind me. He slowly slid his arm around my waist. "Maxie," he taunted. I tightened the blanket around me and pulled away a little. "Max," he said sternly as he pulled me back to him. I groaned. "Come on, get out of bed before I go get the boys." I quickly opened my eyes and looked at him.

"You wouldn't," I tried.

"I would," he stated and pulled me closer. "Get up." I sighed in defeat.

"Fine," I said softly and slid out of bed as he went to the door. He looked back as I went to my dresser.

"Nice panties, by the way," he told me and I quickly turned to him. He smirked and left. I growled in my throat and pulled on a t-shirt, jeans, windbreaker and my sneakers. I shifted my wings and went downstairs.

"Dude, please tell me you saw her naked?" Iggy whispered in a corner to Fang.

"Dude, I refuse to contribute to your perverted mind. And no she was not naked," Fang whispered and walked away from him. He walked over to Gazzy and Angel and helped adjust their coats. I slowly put my hands over his eyes and bit my lip. "Max," he whined and turned toward me. He suddenly picked me up and set me on the couch. Angel giggled softly and skipped off to find the girls. Fang sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders as my mom and Jeb came in. I rested my hand on Fang's knee.

"Morning, Maxine," Jeb said softly.

"Morning, honey," my mom said softly.

"Morning, mom," I replied, ignoring Jeb.

"Morning," Fang said softly.

"Ready to go to the mall, Max," mom asked. I groaned and buried my face in Fang's neck.

"Why do I have to go?" I asked.

"Because Ella wants you to and I want you to get some new clothes," mom told me.

"Come on it won't be too bad," Fang urged. "Nudge drags me to the mall all the time." He squeezed my shoulder. "You might have fun." He got up and went outside with Iggy, Gazzy, Ari, Angel, Ella and Nudge. I sighed and followed. I stopped short outside when I heard my parents talking.

"Jeb, try not to get in trouble while we're gone. I don't want to find out about more experiments," mom told him.

"Alright, I'm just going to work on the profiles and a design my lab is working on," Jeb said. I quickly caught up to Fang and the others. He suddenly picked me up and carried me around over his shoulder.

"Fang," I cried and struggled against him as mom came outside. "Put me down." My mom smiled.

"Nick, set her down," she said softly. Fang set me down and we all piled into my mom's van. She slowly drove us to the mall. I rolled down my window and scooted closer to the door. Fang looked over at me.

"Max, you okay?" he asked softly.

"She'll be okay," Angel said from the other side of him.

"What's going on back there," mom asked.

"Don't know. Max looks a little sick," Fang replied.

"Max," mom said.

"Pull over," I sighed. She slowly pulled over and I got out. I took a deep breath. Fang got out and touched my shoulder.

"You two gonna meet us there?" mom asked.

"Yeah, see later," I replied as Fang closed the door. The two of us quickly took off and flew to the mall. We landed a block away and walked the rest of the way after making sure our wings were hidden. Fang and I sat down in the food court to wait for the others.

"Hey, Nicky," a high-pitched voice called. We quickly turned and saw a short red-haired slutty girl from our school walking toward us with two blonde girls and two jocks trailing behind her. Fang pulled me closer to him and brushed his hand against mine. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you around. It's like you're avoiding me, baby."

"Don't call me that," he said bitterly. He grabbed my hand and got up. "Come on, Max." I started to get up but one of the jocks pushed me back into my seat.

"Nick, who's she?" the redhead asked as Fang pushed the jock away from me.

"Max, we're leaving," he growled and grabbed my hand tightly. We started to walk away but the jock grabbed my arm and pulled me into him. Fang quickly turned toward us. "Let her go." I stomped on his foot and quickly pulled away. Fang grabbed my hand and we quickly hid in a clothing store nearby. I pulled him into an empty changing room and locked the door. I slowly sat down beside him and laid my head on his shoulder. We remained silent for a while till I received a text from my mom asking where we were. I was about to reply when Fang placed his hand on mine. I looked up at him and saw that he was worried. My breathing hitched slightly as I stared into his deep dark eyes. He slowly slid his hand to the back of my neck and I suddenly became tense. He tenderly brushed his thumb over my lips. I glanced down at his lips and then looked back up at him. He slowly leaned in and captured my lips with his. I slowly touched his chest and kissed back. He pushed my lips apart with his tongue and I suddenly pulled away when my phone went off. I quickly answered it as he kissed my neck.

"Hello," I answered.

"Max, where are you?" mom asked, worried.

"Um, Fang and I wanted to look around a little before we met up with you. Are you guys in the food court?" I asked. Fang slowly slid his hand under my shirt and gently messaged between my wings.

"Yeah, we were going to get something to eat if you'd like to join us," she replied.

"Sure, we'll be there in a bit," I said and hung up. Fang immediately captured my lips again. I pulled back and got up. "Come on, they're waiting." He sighed and got up. We slipped out of the stall and walked to the food court. Unfortunately we ran into the redhead and her friends.

"Hi, Nicky," the redhead said. I spotted my mom and the others as they looked over at us. I grasped Fang's hand tightly when I saw that Dylan was with the redhead's group. He squeezed my hand reassuringly. "Nick, whose she?"

"I have a name," I growled bitterly.

"Maxie," Ari yelled as he ran over to me. I smiled and picked him up. Fang rested his hand on my lower back, rubbing circles with his thumb to relax me. "Come on. Mom said we could play in the arcade."

"Hey, babe," Dylan said as he came closer.

"Back off, Dylan," Fang said as he put himself between us.

"Stay out of it, Ride," he growled. I touched Fang's arm.

"Fang, come on," I said softly. He turned and placed his hand on my back. He started to lead me over to the others when he stopped because of the redhead.

"So you're gonna leave me because of that bitchy slut," she snapped. He slowly turned back to her. He walked back up to her and clenched his fists tightly.

"Max is neither a bitch nor a slut," he growled. "You are. Considering you slept with all the guys on all the sports teams. You can crawl in a hole and die for all I care." He turned back to me and touched my back. "Come on, Max." He slowly led us to the others and sat down. I stared at Fang as I set Ari down.

"Nick, who was that?" my mom asked.

"Lissa," he replied. "My ex."


	5. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I apologize for not updating in a while. I have been blocked on the fifth chapter and have been working on other stories, of my own. I am hoping to get through this block soon and to updating. I again apologize for the wait.**

**Thank you,**

**M. LaTam**


End file.
